The Animator
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Dixon had lost many things in his life. He lost job after job, never by his own fault but by studio closures, mergers, even once when it was announced that the animated series he was working on was going digital and fired the entire crew. He lost his wife, who was used to a better standard of living than the meager two room apartment they shared with their daughter, and tired of supporting him in his lean times. He lost his daughter when her mom told her how much her daddy was a loser. He even lost the rights to the hit kids show he created, Lilac, by a double dealing board of directors and one crooked producer. Broke, alone in a dark apartment he could no longer even pretend to afford, Sharpe lost complete faith in his life and wondered what he would do next. The universe, apparently, was not done with Dixon T. Sharpe. When some heroes were battling something outside, he was so depressed he couldn't even turn his head to look at the huge monster, something happened to him. He blinked and saw universe after universe appear before him in a flip book of tangential realities. In the center of which, he saw something glowing. It did not call to him and he had the vague sense that he wasn't supposed to see this at all. He reached out and grabbed the thing in the pages of the other worlds and pulled it out. When it stopped glowing, it turned out to be an artists multi-pen. It was as if his whole collection of inking pens had been merged like an old rotary pen from the 80's in a myriad of colors. At the top of the pen, a huge red crystal button rested. Not knowing what else to do with it, he drew. It was something simple, an action pose of the star of Lilac. Satisfied with the drawing, he clicked the button, thinking it would retract the pen. Instead Lilac jumped from the pages and spoke her famous catch phrase, "Lilac Love Adventure!" She did not look real. She looked two dimensional but very well defined two dimensional, like something seen on tv. She had the right and mass and moved just as he had drawn her before. He sat down and had a long conversation with his character until she finally asked, "What can I do for you?" Before he could think he said, "Get me my show back and make that producer pay." She saluted and flew off. The next day he read of the brutal murder of his former producer, of how the will left returned the rights to him, and how the show would be put on hiatus to grieve and restructure. Lilac was nowhere to be seen. He might not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but he figured out enough. He drew Lilac again and asked questions about how this would work. Lilac laid the ground rules and gave him the keys to do whatever he wanted with his new gift. A string of murders soon followed. The board of directors who tried to cheat him out of his show all died oddly comical deaths. The events were so strange, they called Quantum's Questers. At the time Doctor Quantum was not available (travelling the dimensions looking for a way home before returning to this reality) but Lady Quantum was. She offered her services to the police to look into it. She figured out the chain of events of the murders and raced off to save the last board member, James Freely, finding a Wascally Wabbit trying to tie him to a train track. she fought the cartoon who eventually dissipated and saved Freely in the nick of time. Freely told her of her suspicions, that all of them had worked on a show on hiatus after screwing the creator out of everything. It wasn't long before a string of robberies also started to happen. The robbers, however, looked like cartoonish versions of Lady Quantum and the Questers, with similar powers all erring on the side of goofy. She dealt with her comic selves, letting one (who looked like her) go. She followed it to the source and found Sharpe doodling away. She tried to take him in only to discover the person she captured was a self portrait who then dissolved away. Since then, the Animator has built an army of cartoonish versions of heroes, villains, pop culture icons, and classic cartoon characters to do his bidding. He himself leads a very well funded if somewhat solitary existence. Though he loves his works and he loves his daughter, he does not have many people to brag with, have bonding moments, or act in his best interests... other than his creations. Lilac still stays with him. It is unknown if he draws her every day or she manifested so hard that she is permanent. Theories speculate. the Animator is always smart about handling his work. He never stays at his home in case they trace him back. He always has a duplicate ready to pretend to be him for the authorities to arrest. His actual offices have secret escapes, back entrances, and ways for him not to be seen. Besides, who would believe that a middle aged fat balding guy was making an army of children's dreams... Powers and Abilities Powers It is unknown if the power to animate drawings is within him or an aspect of his pen. (see equipment) Abilities The Animator is a fast and excellent artist. He is able to churn out dozens of figures in a matter of hours, if not faster. He loves to practice on new and strange character styles but he relies on classic characters he can do quickly, the characters from Lilac, and caricatures of modern day heroes and villains. Strength level The Animator has the average strength or a man his size who engages in minimal exercise. Weaknesses Without his magic pen, he is pretty much powerless. Paraphernalia Equipment: His magic pen. The dimensional pen helps his create his army. He can draw a character, usually on a 8.5 x 11 sheet of paper though other sizes are common. Once complete, he can press the red button on the pen which makes the character come to life. It literally leaps from the page and grows to its "natural height" in seconds. His creations rarely last past 24 hour. It is unknown why they last that long or why some, such as Lilac possibly, last for much longer. Most often, his creations vanish the second the sun rises over the hills. This may explain why many of his crimes are either in the early evening or in daylight. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None. Dixon is not necessarily a pacifist, he just recognizes that he is terrible at fighting. C'ommon Enemies' Quantum's Questors Lady Quantum Enrique the Sheep Golden Triscale Industries Tyriel Paramericans Common Allies None of note Trivia * Has a five year old daughter from his previous marriage. She has no idea what her daddy does for a living but her birthday parties always have "the best guests" because he animates them for her. * No one knows if his ex-wife knows what he does. However, he has shown that he refuses to hurt her, even after the divorce. * Still writes and draws comics on the side. Just not with the magic pen. * Still watches cartoons regularly. * Has sent several of his creations in long trench coats and hats to get Chinese food for him when it was raining. Category:Villain Category:Male Characters